Kagerou Days
by An Bouwer
Summary: ¿Se suponía que iba a ser un día normal de verano, no? ¿Entonces porque todo tuvo que acabar así? Tan solo era un maldito cliché que él iba a acaba a como diera lugar.


¡Hace siglos que no escribía algo! Oh well~ estaba paseando por youtube y me encontré con esta sensual canción de Vocaloid llamada "Kagerou Days" algunos la conocerán u otros no así que si no la has escuchado… ¡Escúchala!

Sin más interrupciones les dejo con mis chingade…digo con el fic xDD

**Disclaimer: **La canción "Kagerou Days" no me pertenece si no a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) & Shidu. South Park tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

* * *

[15 de Agosto. 12:28 p.m.]

Mire el celular verificando la hora, 12:30 de la tarde. Hacia buen tiempo y el sol estaba realmente brillando por lo que cubrí mis ojos con el brazo protegiéndolos. Escuche que reías y recordé que hablábamos sin nada más que hacer que disfrutar del tiempo juntos mientras nos mecíamos suavemente en los columpios cerca del parque donde vivíamos.

"Pero, ¿Sabes? No me gusta mucho el verano." Murmuraste de pronto mientras acariciabas un gato negro el cual, al parecer, disfrutaba el contacto de tus manos en su pelaje, observe atento tus movimientos y al notar mi mirada te volviste hacia mí, sonreíste como siempre mostrando alegría como de costumbre y unos pequeños mechones rojizos revoloteaban en tu frente.

Nos levantábamos dispuestos a irnos a casa, sin soltar al felino caminaste a mi hablando aún de cosas irrelevante y sin sentido. Pero para nuestra sorpresa el minino huyo de tus brazos yendo con velocidad a la salida del parque y de paso a la calle. Sin esperar ni un segundo corriste tras de él, me quede parado unos segundos hasta que escuche el chillar de unas llantas y también corrí ya que el semáforo había cambiado a rojo(1), un camión apareció de la nada y mientras gritabas te golpeo.

Solo pude quedarme estático viendo la escena, el olor a tu perfume con la sangre me asfixiaban. Mientras jadeaba y cubría mi boca deseando que esto fuera una pesadilla alguien similar a mí se encontraba del otro lado de la calle.

"Esto es real" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro viéndome como si esto fuera normal, como si supiera que pasaría y yo… Yo solo puede temblar ante tales palabras sintiendo como me derrumbaba por dentro y fuera. Lo último que vi fuiste tú en el pavimento rodeado de un charco de sangre, el semáforo que volvía a cambiar a verde y _'eso' _diciendo algo, lo cual no entendí, después de eso todo se tiño de negro esfumándose de golpe

* * *

Unos relojes de pared que avanzaban rápidamente adornaban una pared sin fin, sin comprender lo que pasaba de nuevo apareció _'eso'_ pasando su mano encima de uno manchándolo de rojo. Intente hacer algo pero mi cuerpo no respondía en absoluto y lo único que pude hace fue mirar en silencio.

.

.

El tic-tac de un reloj me despertó en mi cama.

"¿Qué hora es?" Desorientado busque la hora y tome el celular junto a mi almohada, 14 de Agosto, pasadas ya las 12 de la tarde. Voltee la mirada a la ventana y vi el cielo azul a la vez que escuchaba el canto de la cigarras lo cual me molestaba.

* * *

Y de nuevo nos encontrábamos en la misma situación, estábamos en el parque y tú con el felino negro en tu regazo mientras nos mecíamos en los columpios. Nos levantamos de nuevo dispuestos a ir a casa y el gato nuevamente huyo, intentaste correr tras de él pero esta vez te detuve a tiempo. No quería que se volviera a repetir lo de mi sueño, no quería verte de nuevo estampado en el piso ni ver de nuevo esa sonrisa de burla.

"¿Y si nos vamos a casa ya, Kyle?" Pregunte algo serio cosa que te desconcertó completamente pero accediste. Caminaste tras de mí y en cuanto pisábamos la acera, la gente alrededor miraba al cielo del cual una barra de hierro cayo hacía ti y directamente atravesó tu cuerpo.

Gritaste de dolor y escupiste un poco de sangre, y de nuevo lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme quieto, se escuchaban gritos de horror cerca nuestro lo cual me hizo reaccionar, corrí hacia a ti y _'eso'_ apareció a mi lado.

"Esto no es un sueño" Hablo _'eso' _ como la vez pasaba, abrí los ojos con sorpresa y a su vez me empujaba hacia atrás. Y mientras mi visión se desvanecía, mire tu rostro y creo que te vi sonreír.

* * *

Desperté de nuevo y como pude me vestí, corrí lo más deprisa hacia el parque encontrándote en los columpios. Notaste mi presencia y sonreíste con alegría, me apresure y te tome de la muñeca llevándote conmigo.

"¡¿Stan?!" Gritaste mi nombre confundido pero solo te ignore. Seguí jalándote evitando completamente la calle, subimos por un puente y _'eso'_ apareció recargado en el barandal, esperándonos, nos miró de reojo con expresión aburrida y me sobresalte haciendo que diera unos pasos atrás y tú tropezaras con la escalera cayendo, provocando tu muerte de nuevo.

* * *

Había perdido el conocimiento un sin fin de veces siempre tomando como despedida el rostro sonriente de 'eso' y tú, sin vida. Al parecer esto tenía tiempo repitiéndose es de lo que me di cuenta, este ciclo parecía un cliché ya que siempre tenía el mismo final.

Enfurecí. Deseaba tanto que eso dejare de repetirse, que aquel verano abrasador cambiara de una vez al igual que el final de aquel período.

.

.

Y una vez más vi como ibas a morir yendo tras de ese gato, pero esta vez cambiaria. Me apresure y te aparte del camino empujándote tras de mí, salte a la carretera y con una sonrisa en el rostro un camión me golpeo. Sentí como me destrozaba, y entre un campo de visión nublado y lleno de sangre vi tu expresión. Tus verdes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se notaban confundidos y preocupados.

"¡Te lo mereces!" Si eso lo hubiera dicho_ 'eso'_ seria como cualquier otro día de verano pero todo iba a acabar hoy. Poco a poco sentí como iba muriendo, aunque me sentía bien ya que al fin no volverías a sufrir… Escuche como gritabas así que abrí mis ojos para darte a entender que todo estaba bien pero me lleve una gran sorpresa. Junto a ti aparecía _'alguien'_ idéntico a ti.

* * *

[14 de Agosto.]

Un bermejo despertó en su cama, se recargo contra la pared y con lágrimas en los ojos observo a la nada.

"He vuelto a fallar" Se dijo mientras abrazaba un gato y algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus orbes._ 'Alguien'_ idéntico a él solo sonrió viéndole fijamente, disfrutando de lo que pasaba.

* * *

(1) Si la luz se pone rojo es señal de avanzar según los semáforos en Japón, en la canción así se aplicaba por lo que decidí dejarlo de ese modo.

* * *

A decir verdad me hubiera gustado hacer el fic con Kenny que con Stan pero asdasd~ le debía un Style a alguien y si lo estás leyendo... ¡Toma tu regalo! :3

Bueno~ espero que les haya gustado, yo disfrute escribiéndolo así que…nos vemos :D


End file.
